Another plan
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Honoka and Maki plan on going on a date. But makis mother asked her daughter to go grocery shopping with her. Maki didn't want to cancel, so honoka goes with them to the store and then they go on their date. Lots of fluff.


It was a bright sunny morning. Honoka left her house to meet up with her girlfriend maki at her house. They had planned to go on a date in the park in the afternoon. When the orange haired girl reached maki's house, she spotted the redhead stepping out of the house. Honoka smiled and said "Good Morning, Maki chan!"

Honoka wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug. Maki hugged back and said "good morning, Honoka Chan!"

"So maki chan, are you ready to go to the park?"

The redhead frowned. She then said softly, "I'm sorry Honoka Chan, I tried to call to you on your cellphone, but you never answered"

"Call me about what?" The orange haired girl asked as she was upset from sad tone in maki's voice

"My mother asked me to go grocery shopping with her and I... I couldn't say no"

Honoka looked sad and she asked "B-but, what about our date?"

Maki would feel bad if she canceled their date because she would really upset honoka which she would never do. Maki cupped honoka's cheek and she said "Wait Honoka Chan, let me make this up to you"

The orange haired girlfriend was curious as to what her redheaded girlfriend had in mind.

"What is it?" Honoka asked

"Why don't come with my mom and I to the grocery store? After we come back home and If we still have enough time, we can still go on our date to the park."

Honoka's eyes sparkled in excitement and she said "Oh, maki chan, I would like to join you and your mother to the store!"

The two girls locked locked lips and shared a deep passionate kiss. Honoka sighed as they pulled away smiling at each other ams she said similing, "I love you, Maki chan" the redhead smiled back and she said "I love you too Honoka Chan"

That was when Maki's mother stepped out of their house and she smiled as well when she saw honoka with her daughter. Then she asked "Maki, are you ready to go to the store?"

The redhead asked as she and honoka turned to look at her. "Yes mom. Would it be alright if Honoka Chan came with us to the store?"

Maki's mother smiled as she was perfectly alright with letting her daughters girlfriend tag along.

"Of course Honoka Chan can come along"

The two girls smiled brightly upon hearing maki's mother letting honoka join them. The three of them climbed into the Nishikino family car, with Maki and Honoka sitting together in the back while Maki's mother got behind the wheel.

When they got to the grocery store, Maki and her mother had gotten a cart and had picked out what they wanted to buy. While they were shopping, Honoka simply walked around the aisles around and secretly checking out Maki's ass while walking behind her and acted innocently Maki turned back to look at the orange haired girl and smiled knowingly at her girlfriend's "innocent act." After Maki and her mother were finished shopping, they had paid for their groceries and Honoka had helped them load the Groceries into the car and they had drove back to Maki's house and the two girls helped Maki's mother carry the groceries into the house.

When they finished doing this, Maki turned to her mother and said "Mom, Honoka Chan and I will be hanging out at the park." Her mother then asked with a knowing smile, "Do you mean that you and Honoka Chan, are on a date in the park, Maki?"

"Yes" the redhead said as she answered softly

"I hope you and honoka have a great time. Just remember not to stay out too late." Her mother said

"Honoka Chan and I are going to have a great time." The redhead said pecking her mother's right cheek "I love you mom, and don't worry we won't stay out from that long."

"Love you too, sweetie" Maki's mother said

"You ready babe?" Honoka asked

Maki smiled at her orange haired girlfriend and she said "ready babe"

The two girls shared another sweet innocent kiss and pulled away, smiling lovingly at each other before exiting the house. Maki's mother smiled at the sight, happy for her daughter to have a caring girlfriend.

When the two girls got to the park, Mak and Honoka has enjoyed walking along the dirt trail that went around the medium sized lake that went around the medium sized lake that was perfect for fishing and canoeing. The two girls had held as they walked along the trail, smiling as they had talked about how their weekends were and were enjoying the beautiful scenery, especiallly since the glint from the sun had created sparkles reflecting on the surface of the lake. After finishing their walk, Honoka and Maki had found a nice spot near by the lake for them to rest and enjoy the beauty of the lake.

"Honoka Chan?" Maki asked softly as she smiled at her orange haired girlfriend

"Yes, Maki chan?" Honoka asked as she turned to her redheaded girlfriend

Maki had seductively pushed her girlfriend onto her back on the grass and climbed on top of honoka as they were nose to nose and their eyes were half closed.

"Honoka." Maki Said softly just as was about to open her mouth, Maki had pressed her lips against her girlfriend's lips and Honoka had eargely kissed her redhead back with the same enthusiasm, as their youngest danced around inside their mouths. Honoka has even made their make out session hotter by wrapping her free arm around behind maki's neck to keep her face close as they kissed again.

After the lack of air became necessary, the two girls had pulled away to breathe and they smiled at each other.

"I love you maki chan" honoka Said as she brushed her knuckles against against Maki's cheek softly

"I love you too, Honoka Chan, I love you so much" Maki said smiling at her girlfriend

The two girlfriends had spent the next few hours in the park, watching the sunset while Maki had laid her head on Honoka's warm stomach and Honoka smiled as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's silky redhair. Maki them had stood up and she said helped her girlfriend stand,

"Honoka Chan, would you like to have dinner at my house?"

"I would like that maki Chan."

The two girls smiled softly at each other as they shared another passionate kiss and walked out of the park, holding hands as they headed back to maki's house.


End file.
